Haruhi's Secret
by Noah of Literature
Summary: Haruhi's been undercover for a long while. But will a heartless woman be the reason she has to leave her life behind? What's with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai? As Tamaki so often will be saying in this story, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" TakashiXHaruhi. Owns nothing but my imagination. X3
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi Fujioka sighs sadly as she stuffs the letter in her bedside drawer along with the dozens of others and grabs her school bag. She won't think about them; not now, not ever again. Taking a deep breath, she grounds herself and leaves for school.

"Haru-chan!" Honey squeals and jumps into Haruhi's arms. "Good afternoon, Honey-sempai." Haruhi answers in a far-off voice. Understanding the girl's way of wanting to be alone and think, Mitskuni quietly slips from Haruhi's lap and returns to the table where Takashi watched the pair silently. "I bet Haru-chan is stressed out from all the letters." he murmurs to Takashi quietly. "Hm." the taller male nods, his eyes gazing at Haruhi's dazed face before turning his attention to the now happily eating Mitskuni.

Haruhi looks out at the clear, pale blue sky, not really seeing anything. 'This is ridiculous. They know I'm not coming back. And now they threaten to have Takashi and Mitskuni bring me in? Do the guys even know that they're being used as a threat? And how did they know that I had stumbled on those two? It's not my fault I accidentally picked the same school as them! And why now? Why not before or later? What's really going on?' Haruhi continues to mull over everything in her brain, her right index finger gently tapping her lips. Her solemn air attracting the infamously curious twins. "Hey Haruhi! What 'cha thinking about?" they ask in unison. Haruhi brushes them aside. "Be quiet guys. I'm thinking." she mumbles, not paying attention to her answer. Crestfallen, the twins move away while whispering a quiet, "Sorry." They turn to a silent Kyoya at his laptop and whisper, "She's been like this all day."

Tamaki chose this time to burst through the door in his normal, over-extravagant way. "Hello fellow schoolmates. I have arrived. We can begin to get ready for our butler performance for our ladies this afternoon." he announces grandly. He irks slightly at the sullen silence. "Haruhi! I have the perfect outfit for you today!" he cries happily, jumping lightly to the still out-of-it girl who watches the sakura trees rustle from the window. "Not now Tamaki-sempai. I'm thinking." she mutters absently.

"Something's up," Hikaru whispers to the small trio group of the twins and Kyoya while Tamaki grows mushrooms behind a pillar, "Haruhi hasn't been here all day. Even the teacher was chilled by her lack of attention." Kaoru finishes the explanation. The shine in the dark lord's glasses makes it impossible for them to understand what Kyoya is thinking. "Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, could you two come here for a minute?" Kyoya asks the rather lax and quiet pair. They come over and stand there, curiosity on Honey's face while Mori's is indecipherable. "What's going on, Kyoya-chan?" Mitskuni asks in his adorable, innocent voice.

"It seems that there might be a problem with the guests if Haruhi continues like this." he looks at them steadily, the glare leaving his glasses so that you can see his hard, charcoal-grey eyes. "You two wouldn't happen to know why she's like this, would you? Considering the current situation, you're acting very calm despite the rest of the club's-" Kyoya is cut off by Tamaki's sudden reappearance. "Of course they don't know anything! How could they know why my dearest daughter is in disturbance when I, her loving father, does not? Don't be ridiculous, Kyoya!" Tamaki cries as he hugs Haruhi to him. "Keeping dreaming, Sempai. It's none of your business why I'm not listening to you ramble." Haruhi's words are like arrows piercing Tamaki in random places, almost like labels in manga's.

Tamaki resumes his mushroom growing and Haruhi turns to walk balk to her spot by the window when a ringtone goes off. And it's not just any ringtone, it's that song. The theme song for…

"I-I should take this privately." Haruhi gives them an uncomfortable smile before hurrying into the changing room and shutting the door and locking it. At that same moment, Honey and Mori's phones go off, only it's a simple ringtone.

Haruhi puts the bluetooth on and presses the green button on her phone. "What is it?" her cold, dead voice answers the call.

"It's good to hear from you too, Phoenix." a guy's voice answers her question. "It's been awhile. Are you guys on, Nebula and Shadow?" he asks casually.  
"We're here." Honey's blank voice of "Dark Honey" answers simply. "Yeah." Mori answers in his usual one-syllable words.

"Good." the guy confirms in an almost happy way. "Rip, just tell us what's going on." Haruhi hisses in frustration.

"Fine. Geez, you haven't changed, Phoenix. Okay, don't be mad, but Bull, Slash, Onyx, and Charger went on a mission to gain information about the bombs being made in North Korea and they were deployed way too late and are now lost in the Russian Tundra." Rip explains to the listening three people in a voice of concentration. Haruhi's eyes go wide. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" she cries in fury, not caring if anyone hears her. "No, I'm not. We need your help, Phoenix. You and Nebula and Shadow. There are three black motorcycles started and idle outside the school gates. We're waiting on you." 'Click' The monotone of the phone buzzes in Haruhi's ear for a minute as she stands there, absorbing what she's just heard.

A knock on the door brings her out of her mental state. "Hey Haruhi, did you put on your outfit?" the twins call through the door, listening for a reply. Then suddenly, Haruhi knows what to do.

The door flies open with a loud 'bang', startling the hosts. Well, all accept Honey and Mori, who immediately move into action at the sound of their names passing Haruhi's lips, "Mitskuni! Takashi!" Instantly, Mori throws the windows open and all three leap out, moving as one as the do a triple flip and land perfectly unscathed. They hit the ground running, sprinting to the open gates. As promised, three sleek, black 2014 Honda CTX700N DCT ABS were standing idle, purring like happy kittens. With grace and efficiently, they find ourselves on the backs and burning rubber. All of this transpires within seconds and suddenly, they're tearing through the streets, weaving in and out of cars as one in fluid motions.

The Host Club stares after the now gone trio, mouths open wide in dumbfounded awe. "Did Haruhi, Mori-sempai, and Honey-sempai just jump out the window, hop onto motorcycles, and drive away?" Tamaki asks in a wooden, aged voice that made him sound entirely heartbroken and depressed. "Yup." the twins answer before turning to go get ready for the guests.  
"Well, this was an astonishing turn of events." Kyoya pushes his glasses up. "I wonder why they left in a hurry." he murmurs before walking off to sit back at the table and begin his investigation. Tamaki remains by the window, staring at the spot where his precious 'daughter' disappeared.

_**A.N. Okay, so let me know what you think. If it isn't good, I can stop here. If y'all like it, let me know cuz I have a lot more on hand and ready to post.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator door opens to reveal Haruhi, Mori, and Honey standing there. "Attention!" someone calls, and all the people stop immediately and are on their feet, standing straight and still. "Oh, sit down and do your job, you blundering idiots!" Haruhi growls as she walks quickly, looking for a certain red-haired man by the name of 'Rip' so that she can rip his throat out. "RIP! Where the hell are you!?" she roars angrily.

A large, strong hand rests lightly on her shoulder. She looks over that same shoulder to see Mori looking at her. For some reason, she understands what he says with his eyes. "Sorry." she mumbles as two Navy Seals come and stand before them. They salute and Haruhi hastily returns it. "Good evening, Ace, Bones." Haruhi greets them each with a nods. "Good evening, Phoenix. Right this way." the one named Ace gestures to the briefing room. Haruhi enters followed by Mitskuni and Takashi. "Rip will be with you momentarily." Bones assures her before they turn to stand guard outside the door.

"Did you guys know anything about this?" Haruhi asks in an icy, venomous voice. They two boys shake their heads, because they really didn't know anything. They had merely been told that the organization had been sending Haruhi letters for the past year and that they were to call if she mentioned them. Luckily, she hadn't.

"I wonder why Bull, Onyx, Charger, and Slash would get lost. Or jump so late. Or even why they would take such a crazy and weird mission." Mitskuni mutters just loud enough to be heard by his two comrades. Takashi nods in agreement and Haruhi narrows his eyes at the black-finished, heavy wooden table. "Something's not right." Haruhi hisses softly through clenched teeth.

The doors open again to reveal Frost- a young woman in her mid twenties who thinks she runs the place. Despite giving her temporary command of the Communications Sector, she thinks she can boss just about anyone around. Even the Director (Haruhi).

"What the hell, Frost? Where's Rip?" Haruhi demands, standing. Frost holds up a finger to gesture to give her a minute to explain. Haruhi crosses her arms and bites her tongue.

"Anyways," Frost turns to address Mitskuni and Takashi, "Onyx, Slash, Charger, and Bull have not been deployed anywhere. They are actually in afternoon survival practice." The trio's eyes go wide. "What the hell! Are you telling me I probably blew my cover for nothing?! You have me come running because I fear for my nakama and it's all a hoax? Frost, you better have a good reason for-" Haruhi is stopped short as Frost holds a pistol to Haruhi's neck. Mitskuni and Takashi are immediately on their feet. "What's going on, Frost?" Mitskuni demands in shocked confusion.

Frost smirks at the two boys smugly. "I know that the position Phoenix here gave me is only temporary. And I know that the commander of the Tactics Sector has had his eye on the Director's chair. So now that I've gotten rid of Avalanche and that stupid redheaded freak, all that's standing in my way is Phoenix." she explains in a deadly calm voice before pulling the trigger.

A loud bang is heard and immediately Bones and Ace rush in. Mitskuni and Takashi hit the ground as the Seals open fire. Dozens of bullets slice through a maniacally laughing Frost in a heartbeat. And within the span of five seconds, it's over.

Tamaki and the Host Club rush in, and Tamaki faints at the sight of Haruhi, head not where it's suppose to be. The twins go green and Kyoya is a frozen statue of false seriousness that looks as real as can be. Mitskuni and Takashi quickly stand and recover Haruhi's remains. Takashi lifts her body gently and Mitskuni cradles her head like it's glass. Without a word, they hurry off. Kyoya and the twins dragging a K.O.'ed Tamaki behind them. A group of soldiers follow close behind the group and gaining on the Host Club.

All sound stops as the soldiers grab hold of and hold back the twins and an irrationally recovered Tamaki as Takashi and Mitskuni move into a completely white room and lay Haruhi out carefully on a metal gurney in the middle of the small room. They move out quickly and shut the vault-like door just in time for Haruhi's body to explode into flames. If you could hear their screams, your heart probably would have broken. Because that's how they felt in this moment- broken.

Tamaki and the twins cling to the silent Mitskuni and Takashi as they watch the flames, mesmerized. The Commander of the Secrecy Sector (clean-up, disappearing people, disguise, faux I.D.'s, ect.) leans towards Kyoya and whispers something in his ear. Kyoya nods once and stands with the rest of the Hosts, unwilling to let the tears fall...

**_A.N. Okay, so I hope this is okay for you guys. More to be added upon request. ^-^_**


	3. Chapter 3

The door opens and Mitskuni and Takashi step into the room that has been set aside for the Host Club. "Honey-sempai… Mori-sempai…" the twins murmur, first Kaoru then Hikaru. Kyoya doesn't look up from his position. His head rests in his chin, his legs and arms crossed. They had taken his laptop, Pad, and all notes refraining to where there were. Kyoya had agreed willingly, for this was something he did not wish to ever see again.

"We weren't allowed to tell you." Honey replies quietly. Mori nods once and the tears once again start afresh in Tamaki's eyes. "What do you mean you couldn't tell us? You couldn't tell us that Haruhi was going to die? You couldn't tell us that you were leading her to her death? What's the matter with you-" Tamaki is stopped by a swift punch to the stomach by Honey. "I'll explain this now." his voice is dripping in malice. "We did not know what was happening. We came because we believed that our comrades were in trouble. It was a lie. That's when the gun was pulled. It had nothing to do with us." Honey hisses darkly. The twins and Tamaki shiver at his anger and nod vigorously.

"Besides, she's not dead. I'm just surprised that Frost didn't know about Haruhi's ability." Mori adds from behind Mitskuni. That catches Kyoya's attention. He, the twins, and Tamaki look at the silent giant and his charge with wide eyes. "There's a reason she's called Phoenix." he explains, but the lost looks on their faces are more than enough.

Mitskuni open the door and Takashi walks out. "Let's go guys. We'll show you what we mean." Honey motions with his head for them to follow Mori and they do so silently.

It was pretty tense and awkward and quiet as they were escorted down the hall- Mori in front of the and Honey behind them. Either way, they eventually come to the same room with the glass window. "Watch." Honey commands in a blank voice.

A nice, thick pile of ashes covers the entire gurney table. The twins cock their heads to the side in unison, unsure of what they're looking for. The group stares intently until something beneath the ashes begins to stir.

Suddenly, something- or, someone- sits up, covered in ashes. It shakes its head and long hair whips around. The Host Club gasps at the redheaded beauty that looks around in a lost way. Her sparkling eyes are a lighter shade of topaz green. But her body is only covered by ashes. Her… rather well-endowed body, that is.

The twins, for once, are struck in awe rather than laughing their arses off. Tamaki is frozen to stone, and no one can tell Kyoya's expression through the shine on his glasses.

Honey and Mori, on the other hand, are just fine. "See? Told you she's fine." Mori shrugs indifferently. Woodenly, the four turn to look at the calm and collected pair. "Are you kidding? That's not Haruhi!" Tamaki shouts angrily, pointing furiously at the beautiful girl who, in fact, does not looking anything like Haruhi Fujioka.

The girl flinches. "Calm down, Tamaki. Don't yell so loudly when I'm first coming around, please. Besides, it's still me. I only look different. And, well, I guess I sound different too." the voice that comes from her mouth is light and warm and gentle and soft. Not flat and bored like the old Haruhi's.

Tamaki explodes. "How can that girl possibly call herself Haruhi?! She's looks nothing like my precious daughter! Are you trying to tell me that my beloved Haruhi is not huma-" A swift kick on the back and the Prince lands face-first on the floor, out cold. "Geez, Tamaki, chill out, would you?" Haruhi grumbles, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Takashi moves immediately, his shirt finding itself wrapped around a newly reborn girl who is already nodding off. "Mm, Takashi." she murmurs dreamily, rubbing her cheek against Mori's bare chest like a kitten a few times before drifting to sleep.

"M-Mori-sempai… W-what's wrong with her?" Kaoru asks in a shaky voice. Hikaru nods. "Y-yeah… I-I mean, where are her clothes?" he adds, stuttering. Mori looks at Haruhi's sleeping face for a moment. "They burned." he answers simply before turning and starting off. "Just find Astro this time, Takashi, and then have Onyx and Slash guard, then come back." Mitskuni calls after him. But if the silent giant heard, he gave no indicator. But Honey knows he had.

"Honey-sempai." Kyoya's voice pulls Honey to look around. "What exactly do you mean by 'this time'?" Kyoaya asksin his inquisitive voice. "Oh, that! Well, usually when Haruhi-san wakes up from the ashes, Takashi is the one that bathes her and usually me and Bull or Slash will guard outside. But I thought we might need to discuss some more things, so I'm having Takashi come back." Honey answers in his cute little voice.

"Hey, that reminds us!" the twins exclaim in unison before reaching behind their backs and Kaoru pulling out Usa-chan and Hikaru pulling out a box of sweets. Honey's eyes go wide and glittery and the next thing they know, they're in what almost looks like an interrogation room. Honey munches away at cake with Usa-chan and Tamaki sits there in a fit of shock as Mori comes in. When Mori sits down, Kyoya says, "Well, now that we're all here, why don't you two start explaining some things?"

Honey immediately stops eating. "Our families have been faithfully protecting Haruhi-san for hundreds of generations. Only children of the head of all six martial arts clans are eligible to become Guardians." Honey starts, his eyes not leaving the sweets.

"Ah, you mean the Huninozuka's and the Morinozuka's team up with the other four martial arts clans from other parts of the world to protect Haruhi?" Kyoya is trying to make since of it. "Say, what did you mean by 'hundreds of generations', Honey-sempai?" the twins ask in unison.

"Well, for starters, Haurhi isn't human." there's a dead silence to this. "Like you saw before: her head was blown off, she burst into flames, and she came out not only looking completely different, but she also remembered Tama-chan and Takashi. Speaking of which, Takashi, is Haruhi doing fine?" Mitskuni turns to his loyal companion.

"Yes." he answers simply before turning his head to address the Host Club. "Haruhi was found by one of the first groups of scientists to explore Antarctica. They found her in a large egg of ice, folded over like a fetal child." he started.

"But no matter how hard the scientists tried, they couldn't break or melt the ice. So they gave up and took the entire egg back with them." Honey shrugs.

"It wasn't until they got her back to their lab and contacted other scientists that strange things started happening. The Black Plague, Spanish Influenza- all these horrible things started happening when she was brought back. When the scientists feared that it was her doing, they agreed to put her back. But by then, hundreds of scientists had gathered and many were reluctant." Mori states.

"And when they tried to move the egg from the pedestal, it fell and shattered." Honey continues in a far-off voice, picturing the story in his mind.

"She stood and looked around, lost. Then her hair was impossibly long and black like a raven's feather. Her eyes were a honey gold. The scientists couldn't believe that she was alive." Mori adds.

"And as they learned more about her, they established six protectors for her. Those protectors were dubbed "Guardians" by Haruhi herself. They and their descendants would be sworn to secrecy and give their lives to keep her safe, if need be, or until they could provide a suitable heir to that position." Honey proclaims.

"When they choose the next Guardian, they must fight Haruhi herself." Mori explains, looking off into nowhere.

"Let's just say that Haruhi is probably the only one who could take all six of us down in one round." Honey summarizes. "But Haruhi is the only one who can tell if they are ready or even capable of being the next Guardian." he adds on. Mori nods in agreement. Afterwards there is an awkward silence as the other four Host Club members mull over the new information. "And that's about it!" Honey finishes happily before returning to his cake.

"So, does her name change too?" Kaoru asks quietly. Mori nods once. "Before Haruhi, her name was Ceili." he answers. Kaoru nods in recognition and Hikaru's fists tighten on his jeans. He stands suddenly. "Dammit, this is stupid! Why are we here? What else is there for us to do? Why don't we just leave and let this jerks run there little secret operation and let Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai stay here and play along? Come on, Kaoru," Hikaru grabs his twin's wrist and starts for the door, not actually looking at the entrance, "let's go- huff." Hikaru runs into a body and reels backwards. A small, slender hand shoots out and grabs his elbow, steadying him. "Ah, thanks." Hikaru gratifies, but stops short at his helper.

"You're welcome." Haruhi answers with a small smile on her pale, lightly freckled face.

**_A.N. NOW! I know I've been giving a little at a time, but I'm just trying to make the chapters fit. Please don't be mad! I promise the next one will be awesome._**


End file.
